Unimportant Blessings
by Yourshadowstalker
Summary: Sakura, a ninja whose village turns against her. Is captured and thrown into jail. . . but what happens when she meets a dangerous foe?  Wait, listen I'm no good at summarys so read if you like Riddick. . . . and Lemons.
1. Open your eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick nor the sieries naruto . . . I wish I did. . . damn.

CH1 START (Open your eyes)

She laid there, begging ,pleading for anything even death. She was frozen with fear as the dark figure crept twords her. She had no idea who this person was and why he

was trying to hurt her but the only thing she had to go on was his raven black hair and bright yellow eyes.

*Cheep! Cheep! Cheep!*

*Crash bang smash*

' Damnitt!' Sakura thought, as she got up off the floor. ' I'm really gettin tired of these damn dreams.' she looked up. "AWWW! damnitt! that was the mario clock Garaa got

me! *sigh* shit."

At her feet lay a broken mario riding a cheep cheep.

Sakura got dressed and headed out for her 7:00 walk. She passed some of the villagers she healed weeks ago and checked how they were, after 30 minutes she was off

again.

Sakura has been living a normal life for the last five years, well sort of. Five and a half years ago Naruto got drunk and his nine tails took over, while it being 3 a.m. and a

blood moon, the nine tails grabbed the closest person (a.k.a Sakura) and turned her into a demon, well half demon. The elders found out and wanted her killed, her team

mates wanted to help her but she thought she might hurt them. Two hours before the elders were to excicute her she packed her stuff and hauled ass out of the village.

She's been at this secluded location in japan ever since.

Sakura was on her last walk around before she packed up and moved to New York City in America, at least the elders won't track her there.

So lost in though she bumped into somebody knocking them two-feet backwards.

"Sorry, so sorry I wasn-" Looking up she seen who it was, Kakashi.

"Sakura you know you're not supposed to trip-up your old sensei" Sakura went wide eyed, stepping back she gasped as strong arms envloped her in a hug. Kakashi sighed

" Listen we're being watched by every person who ever saw a bingo book, act happy, walk me back to your place and I'll explain everything"

Sakura nodded and hooked her arm with his. "Home!" she said as she instantly transported them to her house. Shoving Kakashi through the door she breathed fire and

formed it into birds,only nodding at them they flew away into the stood in awe.

"Wha-"

" Those are my fire birds, I can control them and form them into any bird ever. Many uses really but right now it's for a look-out."

"Wow, you've gotten alot stronger since you ran."

"Yeah but you said somethin' before now spill."

" Alright, Like before you are being watched by anyone who has seen a bingo book. I don't know how to explain it any better, see for yourself." And with that he gave her a

copy of a bingo book. Flipping through Sakura saw she was basically the second most wanted person in there, the first, a man named Riddick.

A/N: Hey! Sorry if this sucks but it's my first posted fan fic. It will get better, so review, flame if you wanna, help me to become better. Thanks!


	2. Wake up

Sakura nearly fell backwards. "What the fuck am I doing in a bingo book!"

"Sakura the elders used the people you killed on missions as a scapegoat, she completely erased your history as a ninja. Now every kill ou had on a mission counts as a murder. Hense the extremely high bounty."

Sakura was stunned, abashed, but most of all extremely pissed.

"Of all the shit they could've done they choose this, and all of the times I protected their asses. FUCK!" Sakura punched the wall,shaking the house.

" Sakura please calm down." Kakashi soothed as he pulled out his perverted orange book. " Kick back, relax, just think of what your next move is."

" Damnitt Kakashi! Can't you go five minutes without your porn!"

"Maybe. . ."

" Damn perv."  
>One of Sakura's Firebirds returned. It spoke in a series of growls and hisses. Sakura understood what it told and ran into her bedroom.<p>

" What's going on Sakura?"

" Perimiter breach. Need to haul ass now!"

" Why? Could it be someone we know?"

" What like team 7! No, unless Naruto gained 1,000 tons and was made of metal. Now I mean it haul ass now!"

The house started to shake and the roar of a massive engine was heard.

"FUCK!" Sakura shouted as her roof was smashed by people coming down on ropes. " Kakashi get the hell outta here!"

" I'm sorry Sakura." Kakashi said " I knew the elders would have been here if it weren't for me calling in special help. You'll be safe, I promise."

SAKURA'S P.O.V

"Enough!" shouted a man , he seemed to be the one in charge. Gotta take him out first. Kakashi started to speak.

" Sakura, this is Johns. He'll be taking you to Butcher Bay."

I've had enough. " What the hell Sensei! I thought ou were gonna help me! Fucking TRAITOR!" Kakashi looked ashamed, he should be, selling me out feh.

Johns spoke , his tone showing he had enough of the soap opera. " Listen I got three rules. One, Shut up untill I tell you. Two, Try anything and you will be killed. Three, If I ask a Question you answer, understand."

A kurt nod and his men surrounded and cuffed me. Kakashi stood in front of me, obviously wanting to say something. With a glare that topped Sasuke's I opened my mouth.

" So, Naruto wanted to be hokage , Sasuke wanted to kill his brother, and I wanted to live a simple life as a nurse. Well you know what. They learned from a teacher who would sooner turn in the student who thought of him as the greatest friend she could ever have, than save her the trouble of going to prision for being a ninja, and killing her himself!"

Kakashi's uncovered eye was glistening with tears, I hurt him, now he knows how I feel.

" I'm so sorry." was all he said as Johns' men shoved me aboard the ship. Tears were brimming my eyes too, damn why did this happen.  
>The ship takes off and my house looks like it went through a hurricane. Johns clears his throat.<p>

END P.O.V

"So Sakura, it says here you're half demon right."

"Yeah." Sakura's tears were no longer clear, they were crimson and their tracks make streaks down her face.

Johns looks up " Holy shit we need a medic!"

"I'M FINE! It was part of the change."

"Right."

"Anything else?"

" Yeah, you better watch your back. Some of these guys haven't seen a woman in years."

*10 minutes later*

" Alright quit twittleing your thumbs. git' your ass up and outta here."

Sakura complied as she was uncuffed and led into butcher bay. 'To be or not to be a shithole is in question.' she thought , a quiet chuckle left her lips as Johns was handing her the prision clothes she was to wear.

" Sorry nothing really to suit a woman's needs here, call Abott if you need any of your speial things ok." Johns huffed.

" Right, like I'm gonna tell you."

Johns took Sakura to her cell, pushed her in, and said " Don't breathe." as she was deloused. Seconds later it was over and Sakura looked around at her new room. The cell door opened.

" You're not bunking with anybody since you are the first woman in this cellblock." Johns said." This it Abott" Motioning to the tall colored man to his left. " He's in charge of you, he'll be twice as tough on you than anybody here."

Sakura looked at her clothes, A small black tank-top, and orange pants.

" Abott, can I cut these?"

" Whatever just don't hurt yourself."

" You know," Sakura said while triming the pants. " Johns is gone."

" Really, great. I saw your profile and I must say I'm impressed, oh hold on I'll close the door so you can change."

" Thanks."  
>The doors closed and Sakura changed into her top and new orange daisydukes.<p>

" So what do I got to do for some training time?"

" You bribeing me?"

" No! I just can't sit around and rot in this cell. I'm used to being active, running for my life, ya know that type of thing."

" Like hand to hand combat?"

" Yeah! Battles so close that you can slit a throat with a simple breath. What's your forte?"

" Depends on the conditions, easy or close ranged foe, hand to hand."

" Great."

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

Things were great for the next month or so. Sparring in the mornings, healing the sick in the infirmary three times a week. Life was. . . semi-cofortable. Well, untill today that is.

I walked down the halls to my cell as usual, also as usual Dutch was sitting on the extra bunk in my cell.

" Dutchie! Hows it hanging."

" Alls good. Listen I hear we're gettin' a newbie."

" Great, you know who it's going with?"

" It?"

" Well, do you know if it's a guy or girl?"

" No. . . but I doubt it's a girl. You're the first through here."

"Awwww. Dutch you're so sweet. now find someone new to blow smoke out your ass."  
>" Sakura. . . I'm not kidding. Do you know why some guys look at you. Constantly. It's like, they think of you as an equal. They admire you 'cuz , well it takes balls to get shut in here."<p>

" Wow."

Johns walks in telling us it's lights out. After my cell door closes I lay there thinking how and when I could get the hell outta here. As I drift off to sleep I realize one of many things, I blamed the wrong person.

I woke up the next morning feeling like I got hit by a truck, and as usual my door open at 5:30 sharp. Abott stands in my doorway.

" Get ready for a rude awakening."

" Yeah yeah. you up for a drinking game?"

" It's 5:30."

"It's never too early." Abott sighed and motioned for me to follow.

We walked for twenty minutes, did our usual sparring and went for breakfast. He took his spot at the gaurd table and I next to Dutch.

" How is your morning?"

" Awful. Abott even pinned me."

" Oh, no." Dutch put his hand to my forehead. " Are you sick or somethin'?"

I smack his hand away. " No! You dickhead. I'm just off today."

" Maybe you just need to get laid." This time I smacked him playfully in the back of the head, he dropped his fork so I put him in a headlock and positioned the fork at his neck.  
>We had almost eyery eye on us.<p>

"Are you gonna kill me?'' I stood up taking him with me.

A turret started spouting 'VIOLATION'

" No, I'm not gonna kill you." I went to his cheek and gave him a kiss. " Now sit before you get shot too."

" What." I shoved Dutch as the turret fired it's first shot. I hit me in the center of my back. After ten rounds I was laughing so hard tears were omming out of my eyes.

"Dutch, you should've seen your face. *gasp* You look like you would've shit your pants."

" S-sakura your back. . . "

" Fleash wound." I spread fire to my back. Healing it almost imediately as it removed the bullets. " See. All betters." I smiled and sat back down.

Ten minutes later a shadow loomed over me.

" That was quite a show." I look up, Ugly ass fucker starin' down at me.

" Didn't know people were watchin', " I get up. " But it wasn't ment for others."

"Oh. . so you and Dutch."

I gag. "Oh HELL no! Gods that's like incest. Gross!"

He moved closer grabbing my ass. "So you're free?"

Dutch sat in his seat chuckleing and saying "This is gonna get good." I grabbed the hand on my ass, pushing a pressure point to make it useless.

" Now I suggest you take your goddamn hands off me and leave before you get hurt."

But he came back for more. I flipped the fucker on his back and punched him in the face. I got up and turned him to his stomach, pulling his arm behind his back. I got close to his ear. " Now you touch me again and you will not enjoy any of the senses you currently have."

I got up and went to Abott. " See you later." and went to the courtyard.  
>The rest of the day went normaly, not getting bothered by inmates actually felt. . . empty. *sigh*<br> 


	3. New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick (thought I wish I did) or the Naruto characters.

* The next day*

"Fuck!" Whispered Sakura as she spat out blood, She was having her daily battle with Abott, and right now he was kicking her ass.  
>Abott's foot caught her right side as she was coming off the ground, sending Sakura skidding back by inches. Without warning Sakura was up and on his back laughing minacaly.<br>" You ain't getting me this time fucker!" She whispered in his ear as she gently flicked his forehead signaling he had lost. Jumping away laughing she said " Better luck tomorrow Abott, you need to think old man! Not just rush!" Abott was walking behind her when suddenly she stopped, Abott nearly tripping asks " What's the hold up?"

Sakura answers "That guy, who is he? I think I've seen him before."

" Who him? That is your new cell mate, Richard B. Riddick. The most wanted man in the universe. You on the other hand are the most wanted woman in the universe -"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah I know dumbass, but why with me?"

" No more free cells?"

With that Johns stopped in front of Abott. Staring at Sakura Johns asks " She gonna be alright with him?" Abott replies " She's the second -" " MOST WANTED PERSON IN THIS PRISION! God! If I can handle grandpa here then I can handle some asshole sharing a cell with me!" Pipes Sakura.

" Mouthy isn't she?" Asks Johns

" You have no idea" responds Abott

Sakura fed up with the bullshit walks back to her cell, only to be greeted by Abott harshly claiming her lips. ' What the hell?' Fighting back Sakura slams Abott into the wall. Riddick just walking in when this is happening.

" If you EVER do that again I WILL make sure to CASTRATE you WHERE YOU STAND!" Sakura snarled, fangs bared and ready to kill. Abott nearly shitting himself nods and walks out of the room.

Sakura plops down on her "bed" and sighs " Why does this happen to me with pussies like him?" Riddick cleared his throat.

RIDDICK P.O.V

She sat there muttering to herself, not even noticing she was in my cell.

"Hey"

"What?" she replied

" You're in my cell"

"No I'm in OUR cell jackass." great I'm sharing with a bitch, the lady looked up.

" The name's Sakura, you must be Richard -"

" Just Riddick, and you gotta share a cell with me, damn they must be full."

"No I've been here for 2 months now so you're sharin' a cell with me." She laughed. "You now Riddick, I think I might not kill you after all."

alarms were blaring, what the fuck is going on,I heard gaurds shouting to lock down the whole prision.

" Great, just Fucking great! Dutch tried to escape again, *sigh* Damn I really liked him."

"What do you mean?"

"he was the closest thing to a father I had here." Oh perfect a dame with daddy problems.

END P.O.V

Of course Sakura's raging libido got the best of her. As soon as his scent hit her she was taken. Fully knowing he was the most dangerous man there.

" Oh and Riddick I don't have daddy problems my father was killed when I was killing others. That was what 5, 10 years ago?"

"Well, good for you"

Sakura had delt with pricks like him before although Sasuke wasn't this much of an ass.

"How did you know?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

Sakura bared her fangs, " Hmmm. . . . well teeth, strength, sense of smell, mind reading,telecomuncation, sight, oh and abilty to control fire. I think I might be a frickin' demon!"  
>Riddick looked semi-stunned, still stone faced, but his scent changed to a level of curiosity.<br>Riddick just growled, "Stay the fuck outta my head bitch." then went to his bunk.

*6 hours into lockdown*

Sakura was fed up, she formed a firebird and slipped it under the door. Seconds later she herd footsteps, Abott was back.

"Are you mad?" He asked

" Really is that like me. . . You just tried to frickin' choke me with your tounge."

"I- I'm sorry, I forgot your not like other dames."

" Listen, Abott, my threat-no promise still stands. I only put up with you because we train every day, if not we just bullshit. You want a whore go find one under the red light."

" Afraid there's none around here."

" Alright Abott enough bull, how much longer will the lockdown last?"

" Couple more hours why?"

" I gotta get outta here, I feel sufficated."  
>Abott left after saying " Hang in there."<p>

*20 minutes later*

Sakura is doing push-ups while in a handstand, and Riddick is sitting on his bunk staring at her.

" You know, if you take a picture it'll last longer, so uh you can stop staring now."

SAKURA'S P.O.V ( inner in caps)  
>No sooner the comment left my lips he was behind me. I carefully dismounted and turned around.<p>

" What does the prick want now?" " YOU!"

" I want you to keep to yourself ya hear me. Abott may act all friendly now, but he'll fuck ya over sooner or later."

He walked back to his bunk as the celldoor opened. Great Abott was back.

" Wanna go train?"

" Ehhhhh, what the hell I got nuthin' better to do."

With that the chase was on. We were at the usual place and like normal it was lined with inmates itching to see who wins this sparring session.

SAKURA'S P.O.V

Showing good sportman's ship we bowed, of course with my head past my knees. And yet again half the prisioners already watching have hard-ons for something they can't have. Again, bow ,face, battle stance, begin, and as always Abott throws the first punch.  
>I easly dodge giving a quick jab to his right thigh, sending him down on one knee. As soon as I looked up I saw Riddick his scent was one of dominice, a hint of rage , and maybe a twinge of jelosy?<p>

END P.O.V

Abott was on his feet quicker than shit, pulling Sakura into a full nelson.

Laughing Sakura said " You stupid dick,* sarcasm* Oh shit what will I do now? Well, maybe my roommate can help me. Help! Help! Riddick!" she smirked as Riddick started to move forward. " Abott." she whispered " keep your eyes on the convics, all of them!"  
>With that, Sakura disapeared and five more surounded Abott.<p>

"W-What the hell?" Abott stuttered

" Ring of Fire!" Sakura shouted as fire spouted all around Abott. *POOF* Sakura was behind him, having him in a headlock. Abott was surprised, Sakura usually let's the battle drag on for a half an hour, and it's barely been ten minutes. Sakura pokes Abott ending the battle.

"Not wasteing time eh?" Asks Abott

" Not in this life time." Sakura responds " now if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

"You were just bitchin about being restless!''

" Look how many fucks I give." Sakura retorts holding empty hands in the air.

* back in the cell 20 minutes later*

'It's been barely two days, two fuckin' days since I got here and I can't shake this feeling. I haven't slept yet or much, not that I ever do, but this chick I'm bunkin' with, well I just gotta have her. I think she's seducing me, every step, movement, DAMN! What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm a killer, well, so is she, but, shit. No matter what happens I will have her.' Riddick was lost in his train of thought, he walked into the cell and sat on her bed without thinking. The only thing that broke him of his rivarie was Sakura.

" What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

" Hn. listen I know we'll be put on lock down in minutes, so during this lockdown I want you to answer all of my questions. Understood?"

" Whatever."

Sirens blareing, lights flashing, and the sound of cell doors slaming shut were filling the room.

"Alright" Riddick started. " Why are you here."

" Lived in Japan my whole life, was a ninja, became half demon, complete ninja history erased, every kill is now murder. That about sums up evey question you're gonna ask."

" Half. How did you become half demon."

" Friend's a demon vessel, he got drunk with me, demon took over, bit me, then here I am."

"What about you're ninja history."

"One of many, up for the chance of anbu captin, a skilled medic one of the top ones at that, I studied under the great Lady Tsunade, Uber-strength, oh and I can wing a fly with a toothpick and half a mile away."

"Great, why murder."

" On missions we had to take out targets,people, and I would be one of three to call. The elders, real leaders of where I lived, found out I was halfdemon and wanted me killed. I ran, so they decided if they couldn't get me then somebody else could. They erased my ninja history and each kill is now murder. That all?"

"For now."

Sakura turned her back to Riddick and tried to go to sleep. Within seconds she was out.

( SAKURA'S DREAM)

Running, always running, gotta escape. Why does that smell like mother's perfume? Up ahead, is that ,no it can't be. MOM! Wait no somethings wrong! !  
>(END)<p>

Sakura awoke with a start,breathing heavily, eyes wide. The lights in the cell were dimmed, if it weren't for her enhanced senses Sakura would be stranded.

" Yo! Asshole." She whispered "Ya up?"

"Yeah, what's your problem."

"Nuthin' just thinkin'. I got some questions for ya. But let's make it entertaining. I call it the game of truths, I ask a question, you answer,you lie my firebirds attack. Then we repete only with you asking and me answering. Deal?"

" Whatever."

" Ok Riddick, why are you here?"

" Notorius killer, robber, the whole package. Is your hair really that color?"

" Yes. No dyes, no nothing all natural. Why do you wear those goggles?"

" My eyes." Riddick said, then he took off his goggles to show pools of molten murcury. " Got it done for easy escapes." He stated as he placed his goggles back.

" What's it like being half demon."

" Everything is like one hundred times better. I have little to no healing time, no matter the wound. I cannot die, well I can but I'll come back. And not only that but I can extend my nails to use them as claws, plus they have their own venom too. Why did you ask?"

" You seem not to mind any of the blood around here."

" It bothers the hell outta me. Plus I know better, the inmates have nasty tasting blood."

" And you know how?"

"First day here. Soooo. Damn bored already. What's your wepon of choice?"

" Hand to hand mostly, With a shiv."

'' Same, but with basically anything. But I love my katana. . . Which is back in my hut. Damn!"

" Christ. You really have a short attention span don't ya."

" No! I just don't like being caged in all the frickin' time."

Riddick had a smug look, Sakura saw this and huffed. " What's so funny?"

" You really are somethin' ya know I really don't know what to do with ya."

" Whatever psycho punk."

"Suck me pinky."  
>' Tempting' Thought Sakura , ' Not yet slugger ' She laughed at the thought, Riddick thought she finally cracked.<br>The cell door started to rise and Abott stepped in.

"Everything alright? No one else's cell is open yet, I know ya get antsy."

"Thanks, I was getting bored."

" It's okay, I'd hate to see that happen."  
>Sakura smiled, she really did want to get out of her cell, but she didn't want to leave Riddick. ' What am I thinking? Not even three days and I want to jump him. What is wrong with me?' Sakura finally realized that Abott was talking.<p>

"What was that?" she asked.

" I was saying that you can do whatever you want for a while." Abott repeated.

" Oh right. I, uh, need to sort some things out, 'k. I'll, uh, just go meditate, no disturbances got it."  
>Abott nodded and left Sakura in the pit area. Sakura on the other hand decided to send a firebird to Kakashi. She formed her bird and started her message.<p>

" Remember this. Kakashi I'm sorry for what I said, it was rage ok. I want to know if you were really expecting anyone else the day I left. Listen I need to ask you a favor, I know you know where Butcher Bay is and I know there's this place called Pigtown somewhere around here. What I need you to do is go back to my house, grab my katana and the metal box in the fourth tree to the left of the door. Don't ask or look inside, I can't stand it here, well, not for as long as you need me to. Find a place to stash them in Pigtown and send the bird back with the location. Please come visit me when I send you another firebird, I'll tell you where I am, as soon as I know where I am. Thank-you, I miss you perv." No sooner Sakura finished her message the firebird flew off, and four drunk gaurds came stumbling in.

" H-hey! what are ya doin' here lil' lady." One of them slurred. The others nodded and looked at Sakura like she was a piece of meat.

" I was left out of my cell early, Abott left me here."

" Sure and 'Abott' would want us to excerise our superiotitty." another slurred, another laughed " Ha ha, you said 'titty'."

' I hate dealing with drunk asswipes.' Sakura thought as she walked away.

"Oi! Git' your sweet ass back here!" one called. Sakura broke out into a run back to her cell. But as soon as she entered she was tackled by a waiting gaurd.

' Damn! They may be drunk bastards, but they're smart drunk bastards!' Sakura thought as the gaurd slowly brought her to her knees.

" Tom!" the one behind her said " I think it's fair if we all get a shot at her."

"No!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" 'Tom' sneered and he slapped Sakura across the face, leaving a handprint.

They started to strip her, only getting to her bra from massive struggling. Riddick walked in.

" Hey I've been-" he stopped and picked up two of the gaurds by the throat. " What the fuck do you think you're doing."

" Back off shithead." one choked out, Riddick squeased harder.

" Get the hell outta here now!" Riddick threw the gaurds out of the cell, just as Abott was walking past.

" What the fuck's goin' on?" he asked Riddick was at Sakura's side." Are ya okay?" "Yeah, thanks." She could tell by the look on his face and whispered." I tell later." Understanding Riddick helped her up and sat Sakura on her bunk.

" Sakura answer girl, what the fuck happened." Abott demanded.

" I'm saying this once and once only. YOUR FUCKING GAURD BUDDIES TRIED TO RAPE ME WHEN I HAD MY GAURD DOWN! Now I want you to do somthin' to them before I do! Also close the damn door, I'll deal with the caged feeling. Just get the fuck out."

Abott left red faced and ashamed. " Don't forget the damn door!" Sakura called, then it slammed shut.

Riddick stared as Sakura's face turned from calm-like to one that riveld the chesire cat.

" Are you sure you're ok." Riddick asked

" Shhh." Sakura responded, she sent out firebirds under the door. " For no evesdroppers."

" Right, so what happened."

" I sent a friebird to a friend, so he could stash my weapons, and a box of supplies somewhere in Pigtown."

" The one near here?"

"Yep. I can't stand it here I don't care if you want in or not but we gotta-"

" escape?" Riddick finnished

" Yeah, you got a plan?"

" Yeah, you're a nurse right."

" I help heal the sick in the infirmery sometimes."

" Good then how will you know where your stuff is."

" Well, I'll get a firebird from the friend telling me-" A friebire flew under the door. " Well that was fast." The bird screeched constantly to Sakura.

" What is it?"

" Full steam ahead! I took extra power to get the bird to Kakashi within seconds. Crap."

"Hm?"

" I didn't want to release his name, oh well. So what's the plan?"

RIDDICK'S P.O.V

Sakura was reviewing the bird's message for the fifty-fourth time today.

" You sure you can do this?" I ask

" I think so, I sent out the birds to find the place this morning. I just hope I don't fuck up and blow our cover."

" You're a dame, just use your body and they'll believe everything ya say."

" Fine. I'll distract the gaurds so you can kill'em."  
>I nod and she exit's the cell. She seems stable, but sometimes I think she's hiding most of what she can do.<p>

END P.O.V

SAKURA'S P. IN CAPS

Ok, you can do this. Just go in tell them you wanna help out and pursude them to keep their eyes on you. Easy.

Walking into the infirmery I notice the both gaurds are the ones that were holding me down that night. *shivers* Ok, clear mind, happy thoughts. RIDDICK! No, he's just a friend. YOU WANT HIM. Maybe. Quiet gaurds are comming.

" 'Sup, I here to help," Smooth. Mental facepalm.

" Hey, pretty lady. The inmates are over there." One said. Good, I made my way over swaying my hips as I walked, gods I can feel they're eyes on me. I bend over to find none other than Dutch.

" So they didn't shoot ya after all." I say.

" Well, I got twenty more years but hey at least I get a gentle woman to keep me company."

" Gentle my ass!" I opened a link to his mind.

' I'm sorry but I gotta get outta here.'

' I know you shouldn't be here' I tended to his wounds.

' Riddick and I are breaking out soon once those doors open and Riddick steps through I'm gettin outta here. I'll see ya on the outside right?'

" Yeah be real careful though" The gaurds turned around.

" I will, don't worry. I know your wounds will feel tender." I winked, Dutch smiled. Riddck came in. " Well, I hope to see you later. Take care."

I'm trying to get past the gaurds to another inmate. They're purposely in my way. Hmm. I turn myself sideways and squeeze between them. These pedos were getting stiff. I open a link to Riddick, as I tend to another inmate.

'Sakura get their attention and hold it.'

My pervy side kicked in. ' Okay but don't think less of me.' While my back faced the gaurds, I pushed my breasts up to show more than usual through the small black tank-top. I turned to face them. Their eyes nearly pop from the sockets. Riddick nodds in aproval. I start to say something but Riddick kills them before I do. I fix myself and walk up to him.

" Through the gates of hell!" We take off down a hidden hallway where the gaurds usually take shifts. Earlier Riddick told me to lead the way in case we get stopped, I can 'persuade' them to let me pass. Turning a corner I see Johns. Shit.

" Hey what are you doing back here." He asks

" I'm going to see Abott, I need to talk to him." Quick thinking, nice. I re-open the link to Riddick. ' There's a series of pipes above ya, climb, go , whatever, just git up 'em before Johns sees ya.'

' I see 'em, stall for a bit.'

" Johns, where are ya heading?"

" The infirmery, headache, why?"

" Just curious." He walked away. Christ. Opening another link to Dutch. 'Johns is on his way!'

' No problem, you guys were in a rush I hid the bodies for ya.' Dutch responded

' Thanks, see ya pops, I owe ya one.' Riddick dropped down beside me.

" Ready to go?"

" Yeah Dutch hid the gaurds. Shoty work man,tsk, let's go." I could tell by the smug look Riddick was nearly laughing. So he does have a human side.  
>I gotta step up my game. YEAH SURE, NOT LIKE ESCAPEING THE MOST KNOWN PRISION ISN'T ENOUGH, YOU'RE ESCAPING WITH THE MOST WANTED MAN EVER! IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE. Stow it. Yeah he's sexy but come on like he'd go for me.<p>

" Alright Riddick we're nearing the pit. Grab onto me, I know it's a long fall, use me as a cushion."

Riddick stopped. " That'll kill ya."

" So, I'll come back. I won't leave you here, expecially when Johns sees those bodies. Now take it like a man and surf me down that pit!" Okay, that didn't sound right. Riddick looked semi-astonished.

" Are you sure."

" Listen we better go now, we got company comming." He nodded. I stood with my heels over the edge and my back faceing the pit. " Let's do it."

Riddick ran at me, both of us plumiting into darkness.

A/N: So how did I do? new chapter due soon, and dayumn! I think we got issues.


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick (thought I wish I did) or the Naruto characters.

RIDDICK P.O.V

We fell for seconds, Sakura had her eyes closed, she seemed at peace for once. She sighed, right before we hit the bottom. Her body hit the ground with a sickening thud. I almost thought she would fall apart. I checked her pulse, faint but there.

" Sakura, come on. Get up." I said while taping her face, wow she's still out. I hear growling comming from the hall. I know she's gonna hate me for this. With one hard slap I said " Get the fuck up!" She stirred, and opened her eyes. I heard her say 'don't move.' in my mind. In a flash of heat and flame, Sakura was covered in the blood of a dweller. Looking at the mangled carcass I saw why she said don't move. It looked like a human with it's skin stripped off, razor sharp teeth took over its mouth. Beady eyes, no lids, to be honest, it looked like something out of a crackhead's worst trip.

" Riddick snap the hell outta it. We got to get a move on now!" I hear Sakura half yell as she limped away. I follow, she straightens and launches into a full-out run.

" Where to?" I ask

" The birds said there's a way through a tunnel where an old geezer resides." I lift up my goggles, damn, there's dwellers everywhere.

" Sakura-"

"I know. Stand next to me." Sakura did her ring of fire thing. It didn't kill them, but they were stunned long enough for me to get through the tunnel. " Riddick, they react to heat and light. I'll send out firebirds to lure them away."

" Smart. Where's the guy."

" Six tunnels from here. Two rights, three lefts, and then we go straight."

We only went four turns before the dwellers figured our ploy.

" Listen," Sakura prompted." I want you to go the rest of the way, don't look back, run, get to the old man's tunnel. If I'm not there in five minutes, find the nearest bird. It'll take you to the safehouse."

" Why do you have to play hero."

" Just go damnitt!" The dwellers were pouring through the tunnel, more than one hundred, all blocking where we came from. " Go you stupid fucker!" Sakura hollered. I saw as she threw herself into the dweller mob. Now I know why I need to run. Light erupted from where she landed. If I didn't get outta here quick I could be vaporised. I now know why she was locked away if she landed in the wrong hands. . . well my hands. . . the situation goes from bad to worse within seconds. I take the turn as the light rushes past me. I see an elevator, heading for it I close the gate. More light rushes in, then stops as quick as it came. An extremely exausted looking Sakura stumbled in.

" Riddick, close door, up, quick. . . fuckers don't die." With that she passed out, I picked up her lithe form and put her over my shoulder. I heard more growls comming from the tunnels around us, quickly I started the elevator, when it came to a stop, I stepped out only to be greeted by a african male in his fifties.

" You must be Riddick. Come this way." He said, He lead me through a series of doors untill we entered what seemed like a bedroom. " You can set her here. Poor thing, I heard what happened. Follow me she needs her rest."

I stayed where I was, for some reason I couldn't leave her. She saved my ass more than once tonite, I kinda owe it to her to be there when she wakes up.

There ya go. just sit around waiting for the woman you've been wanting to wake up. Perfect plan, what are ya gonna say " Glad you're okay, can I fuck you?" Smart.

" -iddick, son are you listening? I said that you can stay here too. They call me Pope Joe, by the way you manuvered those dwellers you must be in a hurry. Figurein' you're from Butcher's."

" Yeah, Sakura, the girl, wanted to escape, she hated it there. Good thing I arived at the right time then right. Not even four days I'm there and she hatches a plan for us to dissapear."  
>I realised what I was saying. " You won't turn her in will you."<p>

" Nah, no one knows I'm down here 'sides the dwellers. Dumb bastards can detect anythin' from miles away, yet they can't figure our how to get in here. Which is a good thing by the way, not that I'm complainin'."  
>Pope brought me a chair, now it's time to wait. I know for a fact she heals fast, just how fast will it be this time.<p>

RIDDICK P.O.V

Ten hours later Sakura woke. She seemed, distant, fearless, well untill she noticed I was there.

" Why are we here?"

" You, tired, not able to move."

" I said, ' Find a bird to take you to the safehouse.' What part of find the goddamn bird don't you fucking understand!" Pope Joe decided to walk in at the moment.

" Well, beauty woke up to see a beast. Ha. I hope you feels better, Riddick sounded urgent earlier. So, how did you like the dwellers" Good work Joe, change the subject.

" They. Don't. Die."

" You have to keep on 'em." Joe laughs.

" Well I don't give a shit. We need to haul ass now."

"Why the rush?"

" LISTEN. I'll. Only. Say. This. Once." Sakura stood up only the fall back to the bed.

" Sakura. I don't care what you want. Joe here gave us this room to stay in untill you get better. Stop being the hero, you stupid cunt!" She shot daggers at me. Sighed, then sat back.

" Fine but I don't trust the shawman. No offence."

" None taken. I'll need to know if he's staying in here too. Gotta lockdown the place. Safely measures." He looked at me. I nod and he walks out. Locking the door behind him.

Great, now you're in a room, with her alone. Keep it cool.

END P.O.V

SAKURA'S P.O.V

Great, locked in a room with him again. NOT THAT YOU'RE COMPLAINING! Well, no. But the dumbass didn't follow my directions. BUT HE CARED ENOUGH TO STAY WITH YOU. Yeah.

" Sakura, listen, from now on I'll lead and you navigate."

" Riddick -"

" No input! I can't risk you hetting hurt anymore." Wow he really cares. " Listen I need you more than you need me." Same here.

"Not true! Riddick without you I couldn't have done this or gotten this far. Now come on take the lead outta your pants and let's go."

" No. We're staying here for the night. No matter how much you bitch and whine. We both need rest. You're gonna want it, now shut up and go to sleep." I see him sit in a chair and shut his eyes. I thought he never slept. Might as well sleep off the injurys.

END P.O.V

( SAKURA'S DREAM)

She's running, growls erupt around her. Dwellers emerge from the shadows. She attacks, but it's no use. Sakura charges through, there's a light up ahead, as she sprints tword it Sakura discovers it's comming from a door. She enters and discovers it's a master bedroom. As she closes the door it locks behind her. Sakura walks to the bed.

' It looks like it could fit eight people at once. The sheets. . . fine silk! Wait. . . what the hell?'

Sakura walks to the strange objects hanging from the headboard. . . handcuffs.

" Seems kinda kinky. I wonder if there's any 'special' items in the drawers."

"Only if you want them." A voice childed. A firmilar scent filled the room.

" Riddick?" Sakura asked. Riddick stepped into her line of sight.

" Sakura, join me." he motioned to the bed. " I know what you want."

" To get back to a normal life?" Riddick laughs.

"No." He advances Sakura.

" Riddick what the fuck do you want!"

" You Riddick growls. Before she had time to blink Sakura was handcuffed to the bed.

" R-riddick?"  
>Sakura watched in fear and curiosoty as Riddick stalked around to the other side of the bed.<p>

" You know what this is right."

Sakura shook her head. " I may be a perv, but not experienced in the pedophile section."

" Funny. This is the only way you are going to get out of those cuffs." Riddick turned his back to Sakura and took out a hidden shiv.

" What are you doing?"

" Nuthin'" Riddick cut the straps to her tanktop, then the sides to her shorts.

"Riddick!"

Riddick laughed, he tossed her cut garments aside.

" This is what you wanted isn't it?"

Riddick pounced then everything went black.

(END DREAM)

RIDDICK P.O.V

I'm glad Sakura took the hint to rest. But now I gotta figure out how to get us outta here without Joe noticing.

( Sakura murmers " A way out")

I think you're right. We need a good way to get out. As I look over I see Sakura, her hair is plastered to her face. She seems. . . surprised. I walk closer to check if she's alright. She grunts as if she fell, her scent changed drastically, can't seem to put my finger on it.

" Sakura. . . Sakura." I whisper.

She wakes up panting, eyes wide. She saw me and covered her redining face.

" You alright?" I wonder what she's worked up about.

She nodds. "Just a dream." she murmers, more for herself than for me.

" Sakura we need to get outta here before Pope wakes up. You were right, I don't trust him."

Sakura cleared her throat. " That's what I said earlier. You know BEFORE he LOCKED us IN."

"Look for a vent, grate,anything."

10 minutes of searching and we come up empty handed.

" Wait a minute!" Sakura nearly screamed.

I look, she's pointing to the bed. I wonder what she trying to tell me.

" Under the bed ya sicko! No matter how cold it was the bed was warm." Without warning Sakura crawled under the bed. " Ah. there you are!" I heard a scrape then the sound of metal hitting metal. I forgot she can read my thoughts.

" Sakura." I crawl under the bed too, lift up my goggles, I see her emerald orbs looking into my mercury ones. " Great going, now let's get th' hell outta here."

SAKURA'S P.O.V

True to his word Riddick jumps down and takes the lead.

" Sakura, where to."

*sigh* " Couldn't I just be in front? I mean I'm practicall useless in direction if a can't feel where I'm going or I can get a scent."

" No. Try getting a scent, you stay where you are."

" I can't."

"Why not." I could seen his annoyance.

"Because YOUR scent is blocking the others." He grunted and moved aside.

RIDDICK P.O.V

Sakura stood ridgid, eyes closed,her back faceing me. She speaks, another language,probably japanese.  
>*Growels and hisses* maybe not.<p>

She turns around, there's a feral glint in her eye. " Riddick." She whispers "There's something I need to tell you." She comes closer, our bodies almost touching. She whispers in my ear. " We're almost there." Then takes off running.  
>That bitch, I start after her. Even with my googles off I couldn't see her, not one bit.<p>

Next thing I know she pops outta nowhere grinning like a maniac.

" Hey! 20 yards ahead there's a body, female, hooker, still fresh."

" And your point is."

" Do you want first grabs or should I have the honors?"

" What?"

" God! Never mind, I gotta feed."

" Feed?"

" Yes you fucking dumbass! God! Me being out for hours on end, kinda leaves me weak. Okay, and I'm not about to go eat some stupid fuck who tries to come near me. I'm gonna take something that is already dead, worthless to everything except the impending maggots which will set in the next 20 minutes." Copletely shocked I stared, not able to comprehend. that is untill I see her pounce on the body ahead. I see her tear at the body, and unlike the dwellers, she was a neat eater, well even though blood and whatever else was flying everywhere. I still can't believe she feaked out. I thought she could take a hint that I couldn't care less if she had told me. When she finnished I could see her eyes. They turned the same color as what seemed to be blood. When she looked back at me they were their normal hue. I stared as she walked to me, Bird on her shoulder, I saw it clean some blood off her cheek like a sibling or parent.

" You alright?" she nods, "you gonna say somethin', you're kinda leading me now."

She smiled, then looked up, I did also, only to find a hatch.

" Good thinking." Sakura lept up and grabbed the hatch, her feet almost at my head. I gp to help but she growels at meand throws her weight to open the latch. She dropped down only to leap back using her shoulder to ram open the hatch. I think she used enough force to shatter her shoulder. But either way she dissapeared through it; I go to follow but get bombarded by her birds and where do they go? Straight to the body, they attack it, set fire to it, and eat the ashes. Clean, efficient and dangerous pyros. They look at me and charge. I grab my shiv but they fly past me. I turn around to see a dweller being burned. One stares at me as if saying ' I saved your ass now watch your back.' I try heading back up into the hatch. Fuck. . . . this is going to be a long day.

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

" We're heading to the real safehouse." Riddick looks at me like I'm crazy. " Remember what I did. This is a decoy, real one's about 20 miles from here."

" Really should've stayed in the sewers."

" Dumbass. . . we couldn't have." he stares " Ya think that dweller was the only one there? There's a colony 70 feet from the hooker. They killed her, I could smell them on her." Smugness surrounded Riddick.

" Hey. . . . they gotta get some too." I couldn't help but laugh.

" True although. . . I didn't know they had-" he covered my mouth shushing me.

END P.O.V.

Two merc were outside the shack finally tuned them in.

"Can you believe it! The first chick to go into Butcher's and she escapes with that tool Riddick." One says

"Yeah, not only are there a ton of questions why or how, it's just sad. We should try and find them; bounty's higher now that their together."

Sakura opened a link to Riddick. " What do they mean 'together'?'

'That's how we escaped moron.'

'Right, sorry. How do we get outta here without the dickheads noticing?'

' Follow me.'

Riddick left Sakura standing in the middle of the room as re-opened the hatch, he rigged a chair to fall as they left.


	5. Location location location

Disclaimer: don't own it and wish I did

A/N: sorry for the long update time, like I mentioned before, laptop assiness.

Well on with the story from the demented mind that is mine.

Sakura stared as Riddick motioned for her to get into the vent with him.

" Hurry before they come in here." Sakura slid in besides him, it was a tight fit but it would do for now. Riddick gave a low growl that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. He threw a shiv at the hatch and it slammed shut with a loud bang.

"What the hell was that?" a merc spoke from outside.

" Dunno."

" Well go check."

"I ain't your bitch, do it yourself." there was a sound of a cocked gun." Alright alright, god damnitt."

The door was kicked in, followed by the merc. "It's clear asshole."

The second stepped in, "Shit no it ain't!" he threw open the hatch, "There's blood everywhere! Half your cut its him!"

"You're on."

Both jumped down into the hatch, riddick wasted no time, he pulled himself from the vent with ease and shut the hatch, calling down "Soup's on" as it closed.

Screams echoed from the hatch as Sakura stood by the door.

"That was a close call I was waiting to save this but I guess I have to use it now so we wont get caught again"

"What do you mean?"

"I had to save this till we got closer to the safe house otherwise it would use too much energy but we have no choice now"

"Sakura what the fuck do you mean?"

"Come here," he stood in front of her, Sakura linked her arm with his."Transportation jutsu"

They erupted in a cloud of smoke disappearing in an instant and reappearing twenty miles away in a scarce forest.

The ground solidified below them and Sakura let go of riddick, who fell as soon as the contact was broken.

"Would you mind just tell me what the fuck that was!" riddick stood dusting off his pants he stared at Sakura who was looking down at him with a bit of laughter in her eyes.

"That my dear convict is a jutsu."

"Whatever, where are we?"

Sakura spread her arms wide, "Welcome to the safe house."

There was a rustling of leaves as Sakura's form went rigid then relaxed. "I thought I smelled a pervert."

A figure dropped down into the light, Sakura recognized it only as the silver hair came into view.

"Sakura I'm hurt, I can't believe you don't trust me."

Sakura's features softened. " Kakashi...sensei...I'm...I'm sorry." Kakashi stood in awe.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I apologize for yelling at you for trying to help me."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, I'm extremely pissed. But not at you."

"When did you figure that out?"

"Month and a half after I got into the slam."

"And you realized when?"

"After I beat the shit outta two inmates for touching me."

"Same old Sakura" kakashi laughed " Can we go now I'm sure that dangerous guy will want you safe." Sakura gave a questioning look. " He's had a shiv at my neck the entire time."

Riddick stepped out from behind Kakashi, hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Sakura approached him, fury in her eyes. Riddick was on the verge of laughing.

" What? Who is he and why do you seem pissed."

Sakura went to backhand him, but Riddick caught her wrist. " Don't ever question my actions. Just cuz you don't trust people dosen't mean I have to be a hard ass like you."

Kakashi held back a laugh as Sakura looked at him. Kakashi's shone eye grew wide.

"What's wrong?"Sakura asked

"He's-you're ..." Kakashi took out a bingo book ,flipped to their pages and showed Riddick. "You're him!"

Riddick lunged "Shit! He's a fucking merc!" he had kakashi pinned to a tree before Sakura could react.

" Richard B. Riddick!" Riddick turned to Sakura loosening his grip on Kakashi, who took the advantage to knock Riddick's arms away from him.

Kakashi went to Sakura. "He's the most wanted fucker in here!"

"Well so am I!" Sakura laughed at what she was saying. "Gods! This sounds like a soap opera."

"Yeah." Riddick said." But it just got worse."

"How?"

"Our bounty just went up."

" Fuck! Unbe-fucking-lieveable, you're telling me the fucks that lost us want us back, and now there's more fucking people after us? Just fucking wonderful!"

"Sakura." Kakashi chided " Language, you're turning into Tsunade."

" I don't drink that much!"

" No but your mouth is as big as your forehead... As Ino would say."

Riddick growled " Can we get to where we need to? Nothing like two extremely dangerous convicts, who escaped, standing out in the open. Where's the neon sign pointing where we are."

" Calm down ass, we're here."

"What?"

" Kakashi's been blocking the entrance, dumbass." Kakashi moved aside a bush to show a small opening in a tree. "We go through there and that's where we stay. Only for a week or two where we can stage our deaths."

RIDDICK P.O.V

I watched as the guy, Kakashi, crawled through the opening and disappeared,Sakura did the same. I crawl through, I feel like I hit a wormhole in a cargo hold. It's dark, not for long, I move up my goggles. It seems like a cottage, or treehouse thing... I look to find Sakura near what looks like a light switch.

"Wait no!" The lights thundered to life, I made quick work to cover my eyes. Still that light fuckin' hurt.

"Riddick? Are you okay?"

" No, just trying to not go blind here."

"Wh- oh! Shit, sorry. Lights 40%." The lights dimmed dramatically. " Better?"

" Yeah. Shined eyes work better in the dark."

"Don't I know it."

"How."

"Look." Her eyes bored into mine as they cycled through shade after shade of color. None of which I could make out except her emerald and the mercury.

" Lemme guess, you change for a quick escape."

" Yup. Hair does too but it depends on the situation."

She gets up and walks away " Dosent help when you're color blind now dose it." I was at her side in seconds, I grabbed her arm to stop her.

" How did you know?"

" I saw it in your eyes. Fascination of the ability and confusion on why it was just shades of purple and gray. I know because when I turn on my shine it works like that too." She turns on her heel and heads to the kitchen. " I'll try to find a way to have you see in HD. For now... Ya hungry?"

" HD? Let's try technicolor first."

" Are. You. Hungry."

" You cooking?"

" Yea."

" Starving."

" Smart ass."

I satin the corner watching as she mulled around the kitchen. Then anger started to roll off her in waves.

" Kakashi get your ass in here!"

A/N: next chapter might take a while, but it feels nice to post again.

Y'all know to leave a review right? I don't know why but I seem to really like those.


	6. Why?

Disclaimer: Don't own it… wish I did.

RIDDICK P.O.V

The other male appeared in smoke next to her.

"Kakashi, did you even think of me having another person?"

"No." She threw open the cabinet. It was filled with blood bags and dehydrated meats.

"Cuz it looks like there isn't much variety."

"Sorry I just finished this morning. I figured if you brought anyone along they would have died off by now."

I smirk. "Damn, I move pretty well for a dead bastard." Sakura turned and glared at me before turning back to Kakashi. Who does she think she is?

"Kakashi do you think we can get some fruits or pasta…. Anything even ramen."

"That's why I disappeared. Don't say ramen."

Of course I ask "What's up with ramen?" I really shouldn't have.

SAKURAS P.O.V

I knew what Kakashi meant with the "Ramen" topic of course Riddick had to say it.

The word left his mouth and we were all doomed. A familiar chakra came charging through the house; Naruto.

I was tackled before I could explain. Laughing like a madman I clung to Naruto and flipped us so he was pinned under me.

"Baka, you could've been killed!"

"Sakura-Chan I heard ramen and-"Naruto got up. "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!" He pointed to Riddick.

"Riddick take your hand off that fricking shiv. It's just Naruto." Bingo. I saw Riddick physically relax, not mentally though. "Naruto, Riddick. Riddick, Naruto. There." I knew I had to introduce them like a smart ass. "Naruto: an overly enthusiastic, dumbass, hard headed ninja. Like a brother to me." I say to Riddick.

"Hey!"

"Calm down Naruto, Now Riddick: dark, dangerous, stubborn and if you piss him off he'll get shiv happy; also with a charming smile."

Naruto's face went blank. "You mean he escaped too?" I nod. "You trust him?"

"I have too."

"Why?"

"Cuz if I didn't all of us are fucked."

"What does that mean?"

"Naruto it means if I don't trust Riddick with my life I'll die."

"Why?"

"Bounty hunters… escaped convicts… wanted dead or alive… us…you… might end up dying."

"I still don't get it."

"We could all be killed! You, Kakashi, Riddick, me! All dead! Or do you wanna go back to jail with us and be bubba's best friend; you won't be able to sit for weeks!"

Naruto shrank away from me I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes.

"Sorry guys. Kakashi make something for Mr. Happy here, I'm gonna go for a nap."

"Sleep tight Sakura!" Naruto called, I flipped him off. "She loves me!"

Sleep didn't come easy. I heard Naruto arguing with somebody, the occasional "teme" being thrown. I think Sasuke's here, oh well. I get up and throw a tank top and my baggiest pair of jean on my bed. I turn to one of three sliding doors in the room. One is a closet, another a bathroom and the last one leads to the morons I hate to love. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light; I look like a massacre just happened. Blood is matted in my hair, cuts and scrapes decorate my face and arms. Nice, not as bad as before, but close. I turn on the shower, the water scalding, just as I like after a battle. I strip off my tank top grunting as I feel the bullet still embedded in my shoulder. I don't want anyone to know I'm up. The heat sensors will sound if I make a fire bird and the only stationary one is in the kitchen. Fuck it. The fire bird is at my back and digging out the bullet. It stung but no sooner it came out I started to heal. Seeing no more major wounds I enter my shower; I start by attacking the blood in my hair.

RIDDICK P.O.V

Naruto was fighting with an emo kid and Kakashi was reading an orange book. No one noticed the bird perched on the window flew away. They didn't even care that I got up and followed it. It lead me to a room, the bed looked somewhat occupied. I walked to the door the door went through.

Sakura stood, her hands braced against the wall…shirtless. The bird was perched on the shoulder, picking out what looked like a bullet. The slight tinge of blood and metal filled the air. When did she get shot? I realized way too late. The smell of blood was overwhelming, I though it wasn't hers. Shit. The mercs coulda killed us. Her; Damnitt! She got shot, took a bullet just so we could escape.

By the time I zoned back in Sakura was in the shower, it wasn't on long but the mirror was already fogged up; must be scalding. I quietly stalk out and locate the bathroom, close the door, flush the john and turn on the tap; Sakura's form fleeting through my thoughts. I was my face, arms, and hands of any blood before walking back out to the guys. I enter and it's silent. All three men look like I'm death.

"What."

"You must be Riddick."

"Yea, what about it."

"Uchiha Sasuke." I nod; I really don't give a shit.

The bird flew out and landed on me. I look at it; I didn't know what it wanted but Sakura's voice came into my mind.

"Riddick, I wanna talk. Meet me in the training area." Then the bird flew off. Kakashi and Naruto looked at me in surprise, Uchiha… with hatred.

"Where's the training area?"

"Riddick a bird made of fire just landed on you."

"So."

"Look!" My shoulder looked singed my wife, charred. No wounds that I could see or feel. "You're not hurt! Sasuke can't even do that! As soon as the bird would land on him it'd give him 3rd degree burns."

Naruto opened his mouth again. "Why the hell is it so dark? Lights 80%!" even though I had my goggles on I cringed. "What's wrong?"

I had no other way to explain it. "For me, the darkness is where I shine."

Kakashi laughed. "You sound like Sakura."

The emo kid led me to the gym, as she said Sakura was there. I went to walk to her but Sasuke stopped me.

"Leave her alone. She's mine. After this shit's over you leave." Who the fuck does this prick think he is?

"Don't worry punk. You can have someone who doesn't love you. But unlike me, brothels won't serve kids." That hit home. His face went red along with his eyes. "I've seen things that are scarier than you think you are. Frankly I'm one of 'em." I walk in. Uchiha is grumbling outside. I see Sakura; she's throwing knives at a dartboard.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me I had that much blood in my hair?"

"Thought you knew…" We share the silence. "What took you so long down in the tunnels?"

"What do you mean? When?"

"When we had the giant dweller mob after us; the one where you wanted me to go on without you. Tell me how you did it." She'll tell me sooner or later.

"Oh, so you know then?"

Play dumb. "Know what?"

"Don't be an ass, you wouldn't be asking what the fuck happened."

"I'm asking because I want to know how the hell you did it."

"I didn't do it on my own."

No, shit. "Really….. Tell me."

"I knew we were being followed by mercs. I lured the dwellers to us so they could follow my birds to uh… you know save our asses." I give a nod to keep going. "It backfired, I tried to fix it but the mercs were almost on top of us. I told you to run and I went to attack, I-"She stopped and threw a knife. "I was shot, that's what caused the giant light. My charge over excelled with the speed of the bullet."

"Resulting in your big bang."

"Yeah, what a theory. Why did you ask?"

"Your bird, it flew to where you wert…. I didn't mind, but-"shit… tell her half." I smelled blood. I ran, well sorta ran, to where it was coming from. It led to you. I heard the shower running and saw the bloody bullet on the floor."

"But you left then right?"

"Yeah, I went back, the emo kid introduced himself and you paged me back here."

"Did he say anything else?"

"I don't think you'll like it."

"What?"

"I'll quote him", she looked like she was getting pissed after this. "Leave her alone, she's mine.' Then he gets all pissy and says 'after this shit's over you leave.' Dick's a prick."

"Wait what emo kid are you talking about? Sai or Prick."

"Kid said he was Sasuke something."

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Sakura charged out of the gym like a bat outta hell.

"Sasuke get your ass out here!" Oh fuck… what have I done. I run with her, making sure to stay at least 3 feet behind her…just in case.

"SASUKE!" Sakura ran at him using her forearm to pin his throat to the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Sasuke smiled. "Old man snitch on me."

"Ya know it's hard enough to have advanced senses."

"The worst part is you're getting off on this you dumb-shit prick." With that Sasuke was shoved into the wall and Sakura ran over to me. "Riddick isn't old… you're upset cuz you know he would kill you in a heartbeat."

Sasuke look shocked. "You would let him?"

"Continue being a dick and we'll see."

Naruto burst in, "I knew it would bite you in the ass teme!"

Sakura growls, her eyes bleeding to one complete color. Her fangs were reappearing. I could sense her anger, Naruto's fear and Sasuke…he's one sick son of a bitch. I could tell Sakura could sense this too. She then picked up Sasuke by the throat and threw him. He was outside coughing up blood from the force of his landing when we found him.

"S-Sakura….why?"

"I won't kill you this time….basically cuz there's people on our asses for breaking outta prison. Now get outta my sight."

Sasuke made to move but grunted in pain and crumpled to the floor. Sakura made no move to help him, instead she walked away motioning for me to follow.

END P.O.V

Sakura stopped in front of a door, and dragged Riddick inside.

"You think it was too much?" she asked

"Much? For Naruto yes, but that Sasuke's a sick fuck ya know. I don't think he got the message, or ever will until someone cuts his dick off."

Sakura laughs. "You're right! But… there is a complication." She started to pace. "I would've stayed to bring him more pain but… I tapped into his mind."

"And?"

"Besides his fucked up desire to kill his already dead brother….He made plans…to uh…" she cleared her throat. "God! Why can't I say it?"

"I think I know what you mean. He won't get to. Do you have a plan?"

"No, but he's waiting for me to be alone."

"You'll never be alone. I have a plan."

*10 minutes later*

"Good plan, but how are we gonna pull it off?"

"Act normal and I'll see you soon."

*Some time later*

Sakura walked to her room knowing Riddick was in the vent above her door. She opened a link.

'You sure this'll work?'

'Haven't doubted ya before have I?'

'He's coming.'

'Relax.'

SAKURA P.O.V

I pretend to not notice Sasuke come into the room. The smell of him so pungent I feel like vomiting. I try to relax as he walks into my room.

"Sakura-chan." He's trying to be sexy, gods I really wanna puke. "I've missed you."

"No you haven't," he came closer, play his side. "I've missed you." I feel his heart quicken.

"What about… Riddick?" he asked using so much venom in the name.

"Riddick is nothing to a man like you." 'God Riddick how much longer 'till you make your move?'

'Get him 'excited' and we'll see.'

'Nastiness….'

"Sakura… I need you." He moved closer; 'Close enough I'm making my move.'

"No, you don't" I pin him under me; Sasuke feigned a struggle. "You need punishment."

Riddick stalked up behind me, I sensed his hand on his shiv. Sasuke chose to break out of his lust filled haze at that moment and freaked out...

"What the Fu-," I encircled him with my birds. "Bitch"

"Oi, throw me your shiv." Catching it with ease I positioned it ever so carefully at Sasuke's crotch.

The door flew open no sooner I started my threat. "Leave me be uke. I don't care how much you need to repopulate your bastard clan. You come near me again and I will cut. Them. Off. Do you understand? You won't have your nads; they'll be floating in a jar on my trophy shelf." I heard Naruto gawfing; I looked back to find Kakashi and Riddick suppressing their laughter. "What's so funny?" I threaten them with the knife.

"Woman ya better not be threatening me with my own damn shiv."

"Now Riddick why would I ever do that?" I turn back to Sasuke. "What do you say?"

"I'll…..leave you alone?"

"Are you sure? You didn't sound like you wanna keep your jewels." I send a spark to his crotch, he yelps a 'YES!' I move away and crack my aching back. "Good now get the fuck outta here."

Sasuke speeds out; Kakashi drags a passed out Naruto while covering his mask. Nosebleed….Sweet.

A/N: Sorry guys for the long update time, barely any time to write now a days. Anywhore, think of this as an early Christmas present. Lol. Happy holidays and thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!


	7. AN

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I'll try to get a chapter or two up within the week. I realized that all the stories i read are getting updated and mine aren't sooooo yeah... I kinda feel bad lol. Keep a look out.


	8. Just a little training

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I really wish I did.

"Did you see that?" Riddick smirked.

"See what?"

"Dude nearly shit his pants." Looking back; Sasuke's face was funny as hell. We laughed for a good minute.

"Riddick?" I ask. "Will you stay with me for the night?" What the fuck am I doing?

"I was just gonna crash on the couch. All other places are full." He looked at me. "Why don't we both crash in the living room?" A slight smile then back to seriousness. "Ya have booze right?"

"Booze? Then it's not the living room you want." I start walking out the door. "Follow me, you can tell me what you drink and we'll see who might show up."; It doesn't take long for us to reach the living room. Of course I ask a stupid question.

"Whatcha want Riddick?"

He doesn't even hesitate to answer "Beer."

"Nothing special?"

"Beer."

"Fine" I sigh, walking over behind the full bar and tossing a bottle to him. "You good now?" A grunt.

END P.O.V

Sakura sighed and walked over to the couch nestled in the far corner. Tucking her feet under her as she sat, Sakura glanced at Riddick then off to the doorway. She froze as she saw Riddick go for his shiv. A shadowed figure stood in the doorway.

"Sai?" The figure stepped through.

"Ugly?"

Sakura hopped off the couch and over to Sai, smacking him playfully in the arm. "Where were you damn it?"

"I could ask the same. Where were YOU?"

"Secluded in a forest and uh… oh yeah, I just broke out of prison. No big deal eh?"

"You what!?" Sai looked surprised then plastered the usual fake smile on his face. "How nice now we can see your true mug." Sakura punched Sai in the ribs.

"Cocky ass bastard." She looked at Riddick "If you want another one it's in the mini fridge."

Sai nudged Sakura, "Wanna practice?"

Riddick overheard "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't fuckin know" Sakura huffed, "Targets or escape?"

"I'm game" Sai piped

"Well let's go then" Sakura and Sai walked off to a corner of the room, taking a lone hanging picture off of the wall, Sakura replaced it with one of her birds. A door opened to reveal a surplus of weapons. Anything from shivs to switchblades and glocks to M-80s.

RIDDICK P.O.V

As soon as I saw the stock hold of her creation I sort of knew who I was fuckin with. I knew about her being violent, especially with the dwellers. But all jokes aside she knows how to choose her tools.

I saw her grab a 9 millimeter Glock, and a switchblade. The Gay guy, sorry Sai, grabbed a couple of knives I think she called 'kunai' and a revolver. I don't need a gun, even when she offered me one I refused.

"Alright, basic course, make it through alive or you'll be left for dead."

"Sakura…What the hell are we doing?" Riddick asked

Sai cut in. "Endurance training for only the most elite of ninja."

"So basically…"

"Prison, kill or be killed." Sakura drawled

"Who's the better killer."

"Yup like I said, its kill or be killed, every man for himself."

SAKURA P.O.V

After Riddick declined I thought Sai's eyes would pop out of this skull. He knew how blood thirsty I got… and how violent. Sai grabbed two pistols, his revolver and some kunai; I think he'll force Riddick to take one.

"What field are we doing this time?" Sai asked. Like I would know… haven't been here in years. I walk over to the moved picture and flip it over, the touch selection screen pops up. A new notification opens showing a new area has been added, probably added by one of them. I look up at Sai.

"You add this one?" I ask indicating to the new field, it didn't look bad, kind of like a post apocalypse city. Upon a closer look I realize the best thing ever. "Sai this place is crawling with zombies." Sai looked well… Hell I still can't tell with that damn smile of his. But I saw a slight flint of panic in his gaze. "Finally you grew a pair, hope they'll save your ass." Sai mentally sighed and Riddick looked amused.

"Let's go." And I locked in the course; as usual we were split up. Find and beat your way to the exit. I send my birds to scope the area, also to look for the exit; it is a zom filled city after all.

RIDDICK P.O.V

I don't see anything not even Sakura or Sai. Looking around all I see is a few limbs and some dried blood. Sakura said something about Zombies…. Let's go meet the neighbors.

SAKURA P.O.V

Surveying from the top of a crumbling building I saw the streets of what used to be a thriving place scattered with dead fuckers. I saw buildings that were long gone; their bases still standing, boarded up; a last stand for anyone still alive to stay that way. Looking down I see more dead, their patterns were unpredictable, their shrieks and groans fill the air. I see my Birds returning, only two out of three.

RIDDICK P.O.V

I quickly de-brained a few more dead, one of Sakura's birds fly past me. I throw my shiv at it, the bird caught it and threw it back (no idea that was fuckin possible), before perching on my shoulder.

"Where is she?"

It twitched, then took off. It lead me through alleys and around buildings until I was on top of one. I look over to see Sai on the roof next to mine. I saw him say something, and the bird flew to him, saying something again and giving the bird a gun. It flew over and dropped the metal piece at my feet; Sai's voice erupted from the bird.

"No matter how tough you may be, you need a gun. They're specially made for this, infinite ammo."

I nod and the bird flies away, Sai smiles at me. We looked up to the tallest building in front of us. Sakura's lone figure stood on the buildings edge. The birds took off and flew to her.

"Sakura!" Sai calls. Sakura looks down, then backs away from the edge, Sakura left? She wouldn't have.

SAKURA P.O.V

I walked away from the edge…. What the hell was I thinking? I would have to….. It's the only way of getting off this thing. I heard the zoms breaking through the floors below me… Shit they're coming. I wait 'til they're at the last door headed to me. It splintered and the dead filed out in a mad rush. I didn't fire any shots nor throw any knives, I just ran…

Free falling with zombies around me, apparently they're too stupid not to go toppling over the edge like a bunch of lemmings. I glide to the side of my building; Riddick's is coming up… fast. I kick off the side and propel to Riddick.

RIDDICK P.O.V

She's fuckin' crazy; she jumped off a 40 story building with a horde of zombies behind her. Her body twisted again dodging another zombie; she kicked off the side of her building and rocketed towards mine. The Zombies kept falling as Sakura rolled onto my roof.

"Get the fuck down!" Sakura yelled as Sai and I hugged the floor. An explosion rang throughout the city. Sakura's building burst into flames and body parts were almost raining from the sky. I saw Sakura twitch.

"Sakura get up! I hear Sai call from the other roof.

I knew why too… The explosion pin pointed our location to the undead… fuckin great.

SAI P.O.V

I could see from my roof what was happening. No sooner Sakura yelled 'Get down' I knew it. The undead were after her, she narrowly escaped but I'm sure she won't this time… wait what is…

"Sakura get up!" Zombies were breaking into the building below them.

Riddick looked at me, and not knowing what to do I jumped, barely making it to the ledge. As I pulled myself up I made three clones to cover the door and last two floors of the building. Riddick looked ready to kill.

"We need to move." I heard Sakura rasp. There was a shard of glass in her abdomen… a big one. "Fire bridge… cross… now" Her birds made a make shift bridge to another building, one further away. I felt the lowest clone disappear.

"Sakura, we have to move… they're coming."

Sakura struggled to her feet, ripping out the glass, "Let's go"; she limped to me, "Sai," she breathed, "Go, take Riddick with you."

"No." Riddick, growled as he grabbed Sakura none too gently, "We go together, fuck the rules." He cradled her in his arms. The looked good together, each dangerously close to losing what life they had. I was broken out of my thoughts by the undead crashing through the last barrier. I ran to the bridge and waited for Riddick. The fire was only ten feet in length but the further we walked the more it grew in front and shrank behind.

*TEN MINUTES LATER*

We ended up almost a mile away. Hopefully we were being led to the exit and not a dead end. Great now I finally start to question my choice to insert this course into the database.

"Hey." Sakura whimpered, I almost didn't catch it… It was barely a whisper. "Don't be too hard on yourself… this is… still fun."

"Fun? You're hurt."

"Just a scratch."

She told Riddick something but it was too quiet to hear. Riddick grunted.

"We're almost there… exit is at an H &R Block 50 feet from here."

Sakura winced. "We won't make it."

"Why?"

END P.O.V

The fire began to fade; "Sakura?" Sai asked

"Get to the ground." She passed out; her fire fading gradually.

"Run damnitt!" Growled Riddick

Riddick and Sai nearly plummeted to their deaths as the fire vanished completely. Riddick sighed in frustration, it was almost dark and the undead were surrounding the area.

"Go, I'll Catch up." Sai said; Riddick looked at him

"What the hell are you thinkin'? You go out there alone and you're dead. No matter how many of those clones you send out!"

"Protect her. She may not want help but she needs it." Sai took off sending clones in different directions as he went.

"Son of a bitch!" Riddick growled. He ran to the next block; seeing the gate he laid Sakura next to it.

RIDDICK P.O.V.

How do I do this?

*slap*

"Get up." I saw Sakura's eyes flutter open. "Try to stay up. Position your birds around you as protection from the dead."

"Where's Sai?" Really? No other questions?

"Dick head ran off, I'm going to get him."

"Be careful…. Please…"

A/N: I really am sorry for not updating in forever. Hopefully I'll be more fluent with this. Anywhore, reviews would be nice even though I don't really deserve them at the moment…


	9. Death? Yeah, he's a close friend

Disclaimer: Truly am sorry, if I owned either Riddick or the Naruto gang nobody would've died…..

RIDDICK P.O.V.

I never wanted to leave Sakura…. But if I left Sai she'd kill me. So as I'm strolling to my death there's only one other thing I can't help but wonder…. How come nobody noticed we're gone? Fuck it, if I'm gonna die might as well do it how I want to.

*Hours later*

I find Sai… or maybe a clone, either way, I go to grab him and he nearly shoves his knife in my neck. "Sai get to the gate." Of course now I find out it's a clone, haven't seen that much smoke since I burned down that pot merchants house, everyone was stoned for a week. I look at my watch; ain't got much time.

I break into a sprint. I forgo my precautions and charge down the street, of course the dead fucks are starting after me but I really don't give a shit. I pass an old deli with rotting meat still in the windows, some corpses stop there, guess they don't want to work for their meal. But I'm almost there, the gate within sight. I see Sai helping Sakura up; they're surrounded by her birds.

"Go!" I shout, her birds create a wall between me and the dead, I see it weakening. "What the fuck are you waiting for!"

"You." Came her weak reply, no time to doubt, I grab the remote out of my pocket to kick start my house warming gift…. During my exploration I found that almost every tall building at least 50 pounds of C4. I rigged them to go off at the flick of a switch or by default timer.

"Gate now." You could tell Sakura struggled just to get that out. I ran, reaching the gate as soon as the explosives went off, we had dead barreling at us faster than usual.

There was a bright flash, so bright not even my goggles kept away the pain... next time I opened my eyes we were back at the safe house. An extremely pissed looking emo bitch was standing over me.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

I realize what's going on and clamber to my feet. "Where is she?" I walk past Sasuke to see Sakura resting on the couch… Sai knocked out at her feet.

"What did you do to her!"

God does this guy ever shut up? "She did it to herself, she saved our asses." I kneel down and take her face in my hands. "Sakura… open your eyes…get up."

I felt daggers being glared into my back. "She's dead Riddick… you killed her."

(A/N: I was gonna be a horrible person and leave it here, but it's not really going to make a difference, this chapter seemed too short soooo…. ON WITH THE STORY!)

SAKURA'S P.O.V *20 minutes earlier*

I remember… Sai threw me into the gate, in which he and Riddick followed. I saw Riddick pass out, Sai laid me on the couch.

"It's okay ugly… everything's fine." I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… you should rest… I'll be here." He moved to stay at my feet. His breathing was heavy yet soft and uneven, like he was trying to control his emotions. I smelt salt in the air… tears? Why was Sai crying?

My eyes closed of their own accord, it hurt to breathe. I was surrounded by endless darkness, gods I fucking hate it when this happens. At least I don't have… spoke to soon here we go again…

That little fucking demon bitch appeared again, like she always does to nag me to boredom over what to do and not to do so I don't get killed again… sigh…

"Hey Yuri…" I can't help but groan. I hate when she visits in human form, birds are fine; she doesn't get a voice, but damn she's nothing but trouble.

"Sakura Jesus can't you go a year without being slaughtered and-…"

Thank god it didn't last long this time , the darkness started to fade, and Yuri with it. I felt warmth on my face… someone's hands. I try to open my eyes but to no avail I'm completely immobile.

"She's dead Riddick… you killed her." I heard Sasuke drone, Riddick, whom I guess was touching me; started to whisper something… so soft I couldn't even begin to hear it.

"Back away from her." Sasuke's voice rose with every word until I heard the sound of flesh on flesh; I felt Riddick jerk away. "You have no right to be near her!"

"Neither do you asshole…. As I remember she wanted to castrate you."

I heard receding footsteps….. I think Sasuke left.

"You did good kid, but ya need to quit the hero shit." I heard him laugh a bit. "Why do you have to be so tough all the time…" I heard him trail off. I'm starting to feel my senses come back, but I still can't move.

Everything tightens up, I really can't breathe… shit it's getting hot…

RIDDICK P.O.V

I saw her body tense, then she went still. I took her hand and nearly dropped it. She was burning up, but more so than usual. She started to glow, no not that fake neon glow….. Like someone set a bonfire in the center of the room. She started to lift of the couch.

"What the fu.." Oh there's asshole again…

Sakura's glow grew brighter and brighter until it dispersed and she fell back into the couch. She was completely still. Of course Sasuke had to find me as an attacker. He glared at me and walked to her side, when he touched her face he cringed and hissed in pain. His hand scorched; I can't help it.

"What are you laughing about?" He snarls

"Even when she's knocked out she still hates you."

"She didn't always."

Sakura shuddered and arched as she gasped for breath.

SAKURA'S P.O.V

Pain laced through my entire being as colors, sounds and smells assailed me. I knew Riddick was there, I sensed Sasuke, but this was more than usual. I felt like a weight was lifted off of my chest and gasped for the ever precious air. I went to open my eyes and was blinded by the light. I heard Riddick say "Lights 10 percent" and the pain faded.

"You're a really tough bitch to kill ya know." Riddick whispers, I can't find my voice; I open up a link.

'Riddick ….. I….. Thank you.'

"For what?"

'For not leaving me behind…. Again.'

"But I did."

'Not when I needed you.'

"You were hurt and nobody dies for me."

'I didn't die for you ….. pompous ass….'

"What the fuck, are you crazy? She hasn't said a thing!" Sasuke ground out from behind Riddick.

I try to speak again but my vocal cords are basically non-existent at the moment. Bird form Yuri was at my side in seconds.

"I can't talk Baka." My voice came through her. " My vocal cords haven't healed yet."

"Halle-fuckin-luah." Riddick sighed. I punch him in the arm, no force used.

"Watch it."

Sasuke gave a questioning look, then walked away. I felt weight shift at my feet…. Shit Sai.

"Sai!" I turn as quick as my stiff body will let me. "Sai!"

He twitched. "Ugly? You're alive?"

"No, Sai welcome to hell… I saved you a seat." His eyes got huge.

"You're shitting me."

"Nope, we went to hell… but they sent us back saying this is worse for us."

Sai laughed… he actually laughed. Now I can see why Naruto didn't reject him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Sai… All better… Can't wait until we do that again."

"There won't be an again." Riddick cut in, "Most of the city ain't nothing but rubble now."

Sensing my anger Sai whispers. "Don't worry, every course resets itself after all contestants leave the field. Remember?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Riddick barked

"That's how we designed it."

A/N: There we go, two chapters up before the weeks end. HA, seems easy enough... like always reviews are nice... you know... I like to feel loved sometimes...


End file.
